Field
The present disclosure is directed generally to a covering for an architectural opening having a gatherable sheet of material and more particularly to a system for biasing the sheet of material to gather in a predetermined direction when the covering is retracted.
Related Art
Coverings for architectural openings, such as windows, doors, archways, and the like, have taken numerous forms for many years. Some coverings include a retractable sheet of material that is moveable between an extended position and a retracted position. In the extended position, the sheet of material may be positioned across the opening and may be disposed in a substantially flat, planar orientation. During retraction, one edge of the sheet of material may be moved toward an opposing edge of the sheet of material, generally resulting in the sheet of material being stacked or gathered about a moveable rail.